


Picnic

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/gifts).



> Hope you're feeling better, my dear. Here's a drabble to cheer you up a bit.

It had been a wonderful day, so far.

Since the weather had been so nice, most of the guild had decided to go out to the fields near Magnolia and have a massive picnic.

Lots of food and drink had been prepared, a good number of the guild members had left the guild and set to the intended meeting place.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, a few fluffy white clouds lazily strolling through the blue sky. Wind was blowing gently, just enough to take off the too-warm edge, making the nearby trees rustle and releasing the sweet scent of flowers into the air.

In the distance it was possible to see the river, silvery-looking between the soft hills.

Before too long, everyone settled down, blankets were spread out on the ground and food began to be shared. Drink as well for in no time there was a drinking contest going.

Song and laughter filled the air, a counterpoint to the happy chirping of the birds that flew through the sky.

Thus the day went on, relaxed and with a sense of happiness that so many times flourished in the family that was the guild.

The hours passed, the breeze became slightly sharper as the sun made its way towards the horizon, painting the sky in warm reds and oranges which were quickly followed by lilac and blue before the dark, nearly black colour of the night sky followed. As it was, the large orange disc was quite visible hanging between the clouds and noticeably moving towards the dark line of the horizon.

Natsu sat in a field of purple, pink and yellow flowers. They were swaying gently with the wind.

The fire mage didn’t mind, he could hear his friends partying hard – as they were wont to – and the scent of the food was still tantalizing yet mixed with the one from the flowers that, in turn, weren’t overly sweet.

Natsu let out a sigh, his breath coming out in a contented whoosh at the same time that he patted his belly. He was full. He’d ingested more than his fill of food and now it was time to let it settle before going back for more. A smile was on his lips.

All in all, it was a good time to be looking at the sky. Counting the clouds and their funny shapes.

Then footsteps approached him, the person coming towards him plopped down beside Natsu. The fire mage looked lazily to the side.

Gray.

“Ah, so you’re here. You disappeared all of a sudden, flame breath.” The ice mage said, the words coming without bite.

“You know how it is. Eating then resting and eating again.” Natsu replied cheekily.

“Of course.” Gray said with a snort. “And what are your plans to the resting bit?”

“I think I’ll look at the clouds.” Natsu pointed up, towards said clouds who were fluffy looking but now in pinkish tones and streaking the light blue sky with odd forms.

Natsu fell onto his back, his right hand coming to cradle his head while his left remained by his hip. Expecting.

“Sounds like a plan, huh?” Gray followed Natsu’s lead, lying close to the fire mage.

Natsu’s fingers drummed on the grassy ground before Natsu extended his hand and grabbed the other mage’s one.

“It’s nice like this.”

“It is…” Gray answered dreamily.

And so they lay on the field of flowers, holding hands and watching the darkening sky while their friends continued to party nearby.

 


End file.
